warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kasrkinveteran
Welcome to the wiki! Vivaporius 16:30, September 11, 2011 (UTC) You should really check the talk page on the Eternal Seekers page. You just can't add Chapters to Enemies and Allies without permission. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 17:20, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Not until the Eternal Seekers are confirmed Non-NCF. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 13:54, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm just curious. Why would you use one of my infoboxes? Why not just make your own? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 14:32, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Well if you ever have problems dont be afraid to ask for help. : ) Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 13:58, September 22, 2011 (UTC) So im assuming that simply dragging it does not work? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:02, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Woah never seen those before. Well from what im seeing you can just click on the text and delete it. Hope that helps. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:08, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. I suggest you fix the canon problems and complete your article first. Once thats done then sure why not. : ) -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:24, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, most Space Hulks are ancient Imperial or Pre-Imperium ships, from around the time they discovered Warp Jumps until the Great Crusade, so i assume so. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 21:51, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Non-Cannon-Friendly Imposter101 10:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Not really sure if they can do warp jumps, but i do know space hulks have a tendancy to slip into the warp and appear from time to time at random locations. Although i wouldn't bother that much with if they can or cannot, as thats how my Bio-Hazards travel :D Legionaire22 11:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey if you need help making space marine images check thisout . -DirgeOfCerberus111 17:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, although I always thought the Forever Enlightened were a bit anticlimactic. --Totalimmortal 04:49, September 28, 2011 (UTC) to be honest I just googled and found it. Primarch11 01:16, October 8, 2011 (UTC) go with the Devastators. We are talking about Daemons of Khorne here. They generally have the advantage over other Close Quarters Combat troops. It is easier to blow them away from afar. Mind youin that case should they get up close you are screwed. Supahbadmarine 13:19, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hard to say for sure. Frankly I would say that the Obliterators have an advantage over the Assualt and Devastators. There is a reason why they don't come in squads. I would still go with the Devastators in order to deal with the heavy armor that the Obliterators possess. However if the Assualt squad was armed with Power Weapons then I would go with them, as the enhanced mobility is a serious advantage. Though I imagine that they would lose a few Brothers while closing the distance. Supahbadmarine 14:11, October 8, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Always happy to help. Supahbadmarine 14:36, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't actually have any enemies(Well, I am king of considering the TGB given his recent rudenss). That was just a little joke. Even if I did have enemies you would not be one of them. Supahbadmarine 14:51, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Please refer to your warhammer rulebooks, class. I direct you to the gets hot rule, as stated in the text: The "Gets Hot" rule, is basically the prime downside of Plasma weapons, which causes the weapon to overheat to the point where it explodes right on the user's face. If one of your models equipped with a plasma weapon gets a 1 on a d6 on one or more of their attacks during their shooting phase, the model automatically gets a wound that is armour-savable. To multi-wound models, this is a noticeable dent, and to most models, which only have 1 wound, it's potentially deadly. I look forward to the merry lightshow that is to procede when your plarskins (plasma karskins) march onward. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 20:04, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know, I dont play the actual game. I just read the books. -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:34, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I just made one for you. If you want it changed either message me or edit it yourself (you can find it by searching KAVsig). In order to use it type ((KAVsig|text=)), replacing the brackets with {. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 15:24, October 9, 2011 (UTC) O_O ....just to let you know, you should be more careful of what you say on the wiki. Seriously, not cool. Regards -bDirgeOfCerberus111 16:47, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry but I dont quite understand what you are asking of me. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 14:51, October 10, 2011 (UTC) The creation of a chapter has to be confirmed (as far as I know) by the High Lords of Terra. Basically the de-facto rulers of the Imp. while the Big E. is stuck on the Golden Throne. That, OR they are some secret project or whatever. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:24, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I would be happy to help, byut before that I need to ask a question. Were the 8th Cadian, the Xenobane and so on actually listed as the forces taking part in the Aurelian Crusade? You see individual Regiments have the same level of canon protection as Chapters. If they were not specifically mentioned as having taken part then it would be the same as saying that the Ultramarines had taken part in the campaign. I am asking yo this because I don't have any of the Dawn of War games, so I honestly don't know. Supahbadmarine 14:51, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I noticed that you recently have been making Loyalist Traitor Chapters. I understand that is seems like a good idea, but trust me the idea has been used so ften that these things have been considered something of a nuisance to the community. I would avoid making these kinds of Chapters if I were you. Supahbadmarine 14:58, November 1, 2011 (UTC) http://www.bolterandchainsword.com/sctp.php http://www.bolterandchainsword.com/sctp.php Primarch11 21:53, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Did you get my last message? Supahbadmarine 15:55, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Pic of World Eater vs. World Eater Karskinveteran, This particular pic comes from the 'Horus Heresy - Collected Visions' artbook, under the section that talks about the betrayal of the Loyalists at Isstvan III. Here's a copy of the pic for ya: Enjoy! Algrim Whitefang 19:18, November 25, 2011 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang Creating Page Okay first you look at the time right of the page click contribute and a small bar should descend. Click add page and you're gonna wanna add the name of the page first and don't forget to click blank page. From there you can add character infobox. (I'll provide below this post.) Message me again if ya need further help. Shadow1323 (talk) 07:26, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Shadow1323 First Foundings, Second Foundings, and Lost Legions have always been against the rules and i dont know which page your refering to. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 14:21, April 30, 2013 (UTC) You mean like online painter for IG, not tabletop models right? -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:19, May 4, 2013 (UTC) http://www.bolterandchainsword.com/igpbeta2.php Try this one. -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 15:44, May 5, 2013 (UTC) thanks for telling me that Snake Eyez is already in use ill try to think of a better name i shoulda known that such a cool name was already taken!T42 (talk) 00:45, May 24, 2013 (UTC)